


Pleasure

by disturbinglynic



Series: Eternity [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: Wesley and Riker find themselves with their favorite duo again. This time things take an even more interesting turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently linking someone to my Wesley/Riker fics and as I went through them I noticed this story was missing. It was on my desktop. With others. I haven't done anything to it except for the edits that were supposed to be done when this fic was supposed to be posted many years ago. 
> 
> Sam and Dean are turned (vampires).

The alarm went off and Wesley groaned. Next to him, Will chuckled. Wesley rolled over and pulled Will close to him, loving when Will wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. All these many years and Wesley still loved the feeling of being wrapped up in Will’s strong arms. “Can’t we just stay in bed?”

 

Will kissed the top of his head. “I wish we could. We have off tomorrow though. We don’t have to leave the bed if you don’t want to.”

 

“Mmm. Sounds nice.”

 

Will pulled out of Wesley’s embrace and Wesley whimpered. When Will didn’t come back he huffed and rolled over, burying himself under the covers. He really didn’t want to get out of bed. He was sleepy. He yelped when Will gave him a sound smack to his ass. Grumbling, Wesley dragged himself out of the bed so he could get into the shower with Will. He really shouldn’t be complaining about getting out of bed since he got to shower with Will, but he would much rather stay in bed wrapped up in Will’s arms.

 

“Stop being so grumpy.”

 

Wesley just pouted at him.

 

“If you don’t stop pouting, I’m not going to make this shower worth your while.”

 

Wesley followed Will into the shower laughing. Their day wasn’t looking so bad after all.

 

They spent a little too long in the shower and had to rush to get to the bridge for the start of their shift. Neither of them could stop smiling though.

 

He could feel Will’s eyes on him throughout their entire shift. It made him shiver and it made him hard and he couldn’t wait until their shift was over so he could take Will back to their quarters and have his way with him.

 

When shift was finally over, they made their way hurriedly to their quarters, but they didn’t make it all the way there. Hands still entwined, they found themselves standing in what seemed to be an abandoned building. There was a window in the room they were in and it was thankfully night out. 

 

They both remained calm. They had been through so much and seen so many things. They let their hands fall to their sides as they turned and took in their surroundings. 

 

“We’re not alone,” Will murmured. Wesley’s nostrils flared and he took in a deep breath. His eyes widened and he took off, leaving Will behind. He raced towards that scent, so familiar even though it had been a couple of years since he had smelled it. 

 

He slammed the man with the intoxicating scent into the wall and gave those startled green eyes a moment to take him in before kissing him savagely. He grinned against Dean’s mouth when he felt arms wrap around him and pull him in closer. Wesley had always hoped that would see Dean and Sam again, though he honestly hadn’t believed that they would. He could hear voices behind him and knew that Sam and Will were talking, but he ignored them in favor of tasting Dean.

 

Will put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Still Wesley didn’t let Dean go. “Come on, Wes. Let Dean breathe.”

 

Wesley whined but let Will pull him away from Dean. Arousal was written all over Dean’s face and Wesley smirked, leaning in to inhale deeply and then sighing. Will pulled him into his arms and he went willingly. 

 

Dean snorted. “Good to see you too, Wes.”

 

Sam came over and stood next to Dean, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “So I take it you guys just took your own little trip like we did a couple of years ago.”

 

“It would seem that way. It’s a good thing we wound up where we did.” Will’s grip tightened on him as he talked, probably because of the look that Dean was giving Wesley. Wesley happened to like the look that Dean was giving him though. He and Dean stared at each other while Sam and Will continued talking. “I don’t think it’s really a coincidence. When we were on the Enterprise, Guinan mentioned that we would be seeing you again. It’s almost like something is manipulating us.”

 

Will snorted. “Sounds like something Guinan would say, though from experience she’s never wrong.”

 

“We should get the two of you to a more enclosed part of the building before the sun comes up.”

 

“There’s another problem. We don’t know how long we’re going to be stuck here. We’re going to need to eat.”

 

“Okay, why don’t you and Wesley take care of finding a place in there to stay, and Dean and I can go get blood. You’ll drink animal blood, right?”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

 

“Okay. I’m pretty sure there’s a butcher nearby. Dean and I will go get some blood.” Sam put his fingers in front of Dean’s face and snapped. Dean blinked and slowly turned to face Sam. “Come on. We have to go get blood.” Sam dragged Dean out of the building.

 

Slowly, Wesley turned his attention to Will. Will had his eyebrows raised. “Did you hear any of what was just said?”

 

“I heard it all.”

 

“I’m surprised.”

 

“Will, are you going to be okay with this?”

 

Will sighed and nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine. Just don’t forget about me, okay?”

 

Wesley smiled and kissed Will. “I could never forget you,” he murmured against Will’s lips. “You’re stuck with me for all eternity don’t forget.”

 

They stood in the middle of the abandoned building just kissing. He would never tire of kissing Will, just like he would always want to be held by him and loved by him. Will was irreplaceable. Will was everything to him. “Maybe we should go find a room we can stay in and continue this,” Wesley suggested.

 

Will pulled out of his embrace and smirked at him. “You want to get the party started early?”

 

Wesley just smiled at him. Will took his hand and together they explored the building to find a place to stay. They found some blankets they could use to lay on the floor and then found a place they could stay. They made quick work of their clothes and were soon lying on the pile of blankets, entwined. Will was spread out beneath him, his for the taking, his to enjoy. 

 

They probably didn’t have much time before Sam and Dean got back, but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t something they hadn’t seen before and it wasn’t something they all wouldn’t be doing soon anyway, so he took his time with Will. He dropped teasing kisses on Will’s face before moving to his neck. He bit down, making sure to not use his fangs because he didn’t want to hurt Will, and then licked over the bite, soothing it. Will was groaning beneath him.

 

He moved down to Will’s nipples, giving each one plenty of attention before moving even further down his body. He took Will into his mouth just as he heard Sam and Dean come back into the building. Wesley heard them call out, but Wesley’s mouth was full and Will was too distracted, so neither of them answered. Chuckles nearby let Wesley now that Sam and Dean had successfully found them. Something dropped down onto the blanket next to them, but Wesley ignored it until Will was pulling him off of him. Will handed him the bottle of lube that one of the brothers had apparently tossed to them. He slicked up his fingers and pushed two into Will, working him open.

 

He ignored Sam and Dean. He didn’t care how much he wanted Dean, right now he was focused on Will, right now all he wanted was Will. He felt Dean’s hand on him but heard Sam tell Dean to leave Will and Wesley to it. Wesley was grateful for it. There would be plenty of time later for all of them.

 

He pulled his fingers out of Will and slicked up his cock. He pushed into Will and heard both Sam and Dean groan. He ignored them and focused on the feel of Will beneath him and around him, the sounds of Sam and Dean getting the party started themselves just barely registering. Will wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in closer. Will’s fingers dug into his back as his orgasm approached. Wesley thrust into him harder until Will fell apart beneath him, his orgasm triggering Wesley’s own.

 

Wesley collapsed onto Will, snuggling into Will as best as he could. Will’s arms were still wrapped around him and he stroked his hands up and down Wesley’s back. Wesley let out a contented sigh and then turned his head to watch Sam and Dean. They were beautiful together and they moved together the way that Wesley and Will moved together, with an ease that came with knowing your partner inside and out. Dean was the prettier of the two though and Wesley purred at the though of burying himself in Dean the way that Sam was doing now. Then he thought of what it would be like to have Dean buried inside of him and he groaned. 

 

Will tugged at him and pulled him up his body to kiss him. Wesley sighed into the kiss but pulled out of it when he heard Dean’s breathing change as his orgasm approached. Dean cried out and Sam followed him over. Will nuzzled at his neck and he shivered. He hoped they would get to stay here for a while. This was really going to be a lot of fun.

 

Wesley stretched and rolled off of Will. “I’m hungry.”

 

Sam gathered himself and got up to get the blood that he and Dean had brought back with them. He handed it to Wesley. He took a few gulps before handing it over to Will. The room was quiet as Wesley and Will ate. Will set the blood down when they had finished and Wesley stretched again, yawning this time. “I think it’s time for a nap.” Everyone agreed so they all settled down. He was wrapped up in Will’s arms with Dean to his back. He could get used to this.

*****

Wesley woke up to a hand on his hip and kisses being placed on his neck, and it wasn’t from Will. Wesley rolled over to capture Dean’s mouth with his own. Their hands roamed, and everywhere that Dean touched him felt like it was on fire. He growled and nipped at Dean’s lower lip, causing the other man to groan and roll them so that Dean was on top of him. 

 

Wesley wanted nothing more than to pull him in even closer but he was afraid to pull tighter, afraid of hurting Dean. Dean bit Wesley’s lip and tugged, making Wesley whimper and dig his fingers into Dean just a little bit harder. Dean moved further down and began nipping at Wesley’s neck. He groaned beneath Dean, suddenly aware that both Sam and Will were watching them, still on either side of him. Will reached out a hand and brushed it against his cheek. Wesley turned to kiss it but Dean growled at him. Wesley chuckled and turned his attention back to Dean. He pulled Dean back up for another kiss. He could feel Will handing Dean the lube and eagerly spread his legs.

 

Dean lubed up his fingers and slid one easily into Wesley. Then he seemed to remember that it would be harder to hurt Wesley because he immediately slid in a second finger. Dean took his time though and Wesley began to move with him, trying to get his fingers in deeper, to get him to put more fingers in him, to just give him more. “Damn it, Dean. Do something,” he growled. Dean smirked and crooked his fingers and Wesley keened. 

 

Dean removed his fingers and Wesley whimpered but he saw Dean lubing up his cock so he spread his legs wider in anticipation. Dean started to ease his way in but Wesley wasn’t going to let him do that. “You aren’t going to hurt me so would you just fuck me already?”

 

With a snap of his hip Dean buried himself inside of Wesley. Wesley let out a deep groan and shifted so that Dean could seat himself even deeper inside of him. “You aren’t going to hurt me,” Wesley reiterated, “so fuck me like you mean it.”

 

Wesley cried out when Dean started fucking him as roughly as he could, probably even rougher than he ever dared take Sam, even though Sam probably would have happily taken it. He knew that because Dean was good. Dean was really fucking good. He hit Wesley’s prostate with remarkable accuracy despite the brutality of their coupling. It was completely animalistic which was all he really wanted from Dean anyway. He dug his fingers into Dean’s back knowing he was going to leave bruises but not really caring because he felt really fucking good right now.

 

He could feel his orgasm approaching and found himself disappointed that it was going to end so soon even though he knew they would be doing this again. He arched his back with a cry, digging his fingers even harder into Dean. He could feel the hot splash of semen inside of him and Dean grunted in his ear. 

 

Wesley loosened his grip on Dean and gave him a minute to recover before he gave Dean a gentle push. Dean chuckled. “Okay, okay,” Dean said, moving off of Wesley and into Sam’s arms. Will pulled Wesley to him and Wesley sighed as he pressed his face into Will’s neck. Will stroked his back and ran his fingers through his hair. Wesley sighed again. Will was the only one he ever wanted to do this with. 

 

Will shifted and he could feel Will’s hardness against him. “Do you want me to take care of that for you?”

 

“Actually, I thought I’d go and have a little fun over there with Sam.”

 

Wesley smiled into his neck. “I think I’d really like to watch that.”

 

Will kissed the top of his head and moved away from him, grabbing the lube before making his way over to Sam. Dean crawled away from Sam and over to Wesley. They lay together, Dean wisely not touching Wesley, as Will pinned Sam down against the bedding. Sam and Will made a really pretty picture together. They were both so large. Wesley smiled at the thought of what Will’s large hands did to him.

 

“What are you smiling about?”

 

“Besides the pretty picture in front of me?”

 

“They do look good together.”

 

“They’re both very large. I bet you like that about Sam. His big hands all over you.”

 

“Yeah, I do. I take it you like that about Will too.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Beside him Dean shifted and hissed. Wesley tore his attention away from Will and Sam to look at Dean. “How badly did I hurt you?”

 

Dean snorted. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll live.”

 

Wesley chuckled. “I suppose you will. You must get a lot of bruises from the work that you do.”

 

“Oh yeah. Definitely.”

 

“Still, I didn’t mean to hurt you. It was just…” Wesley trailed off, not sure why he didn’t really want to admit just how good it had been. Dean smiled at him knowingly. “Yeah, it was.”

 

They heard Sam cry out and turned their attention back to them. Will was fucking Sam now and they were definitely both enjoying it. He wondered if they were enjoying it as much as Wesley and Dean had. He knew they weren’t enjoying it as much as they would with the person they were supposed to be with. As good as the sex had been with Dean, there was no way it was better than what he had with Will. Sex with Will was still amazing even after all this time. 

 

Sam and Will finished just as quickly as Dean and Wesley had, and soon Will was crawling back over to Wesley with Dean going back over to Sam. Wesley opened his arms to Will and kissed him, lowering them both to the bedding on the floor. Will chuckled into his mouth. “You liked watching that,” he stated.

 

“You should have seen the two of you together. You’re both so large.”

 

This time Will laughed.

 

“Besides, you liked watching me with Dean, or are you going to deny that?”

 

“Not gonna deny it. I definitely liked it.” He pushed Wesley onto his back and slid down his body. He sucked Wesley off quickly and then moved back up his body enveloping him in his arms. Wesley snuggled as close to Will as he possibly could. 

 

*****

Sam and Dean were already awake when Wesley finally opened his eyes. The bedding next to him was empty and he could hear them talking from another place in the building. Will’s grip on him tightened and Wesley smiled and rolled over to kiss him. They traded lazy kisses together, reconnecting after their time with Sam and Dean. It was probably the same reason Sam and Dean were in another room from them. There would be more of the four of them soon enough.

 

They broke apart so they could share more blood, Will sitting against the wall and Wesley leaning against him. “How long do you think it will take us to get back?”

 

“I don’t know. Do you even want to go back?”

 

“Yes. Of course I do. That’s our home now.”

 

Will leaned in and kissed his cheek. “You want to stay here for a few more days first though, don’t you?”

 

Wesley huffed out a laugh. “It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

 

Will ran his fingers over Wesley’s chest and stomach keeping his touch feather light. Wesley hummed happily and wound his arms around Will’s neck, leaving kisses on his cheek and jaw. Will turned his head so they were kissing again. Gently he laid Wesley out on the bedding and covered his body. Wesley reached out a hand and felt around blindly for the lube, grinning against Will’s lips when he found it. 

 

Will took the lube from him and slicked up his cock, not bothering stretching Wesley. Will and Wesley usually had so much sex that they didn’t bother with the stretching often. Sometimes they would do it for fun. And since Wesley had just had Dean inside of him, Will didn’t need to stretch him.

 

He slid into Wesley and kept his pace slow. They kissed as Will thrust lazily into him. The buildup of his orgasm was slow and when he finally came it was such a sweet release, Will following him over the edge. Will stayed inside of him as they continued kissing, Wesley running his hands along Will’s back, keeping him close. 

 

The perfect moment was ruined when Sam and Dean walked into the room. “Do you two ever stop?” Sam inquired.

 

Will sighed and rolled off of him. “We can go for a lot longer and a lot more often than the two of you can.”

 

Dean actually looked sheepish. “We didn’t mean to interrupt. We just came to grab a couple of things. We’re going to hang out in another room for a bit.”

 

Wesley turned his back on the two of them and nuzzled at Will’s neck until Sam and Dean had left. When he pulled away Will was smiling at him. 

 

“What?”

 

“You really don’t like having him around unless you’re having sex, do you?”

 

Wesley shrugged. “That’s all it is, Will. It’s just sex. Why would I want to lay wrapped up in his arms when I could lay wrapped up in yours?”

 

Will laughed and rolled on top of him, kissing him even while he was still laughing. 

 

*****

They spent more than a few hours together, just the two of them, before Sam and Dean finally joined them again. Dean went immediately to Wesley and Wesley opened his arms to him. Instead of Sam and Will finding some fun of their own, they stayed close to him and Dean, running their hands along any patch of skin that was available to them.

 

There was a large hand wrapped around his dick and it didn’t belong to Will, which could only mean that it was Sam’s. Sam was lubing him up, though he didn’t know what for. Above him, Dean grumbled but moved to the side. Apparently Sam had been nudging him over. Wesley could see Will slick himself up at the same time his fingers were inside of Sam, presumably stretching him. 

 

He was surprised, but thrilled, when Will pushed into him as Sam sank down on him. Beside him, Dean let out a groan. Wesley maneuvered Dean so that he could rim him. He waited though, watching as Dean wrapped his hand around Sam and as Will managed to lean forward and wrap his hand around Dean. Above him, Dean wriggled. “Wesley,” he groaned.

 

Wesley chuckled but obliged Dean, pulling him closer and licking around his hole. He teased Dean for a while, just licking around the rim, before finally pushing his tongue inside of Dean. He licked inside of Dean as Sam rode him and Will fucked him. He was on sensation overload here. He wished there was a way he could do this more often. It was incredible. He whined as Will hit his prostate, pulling Dean further down onto him. 

 

He could feel Dean’s muscles tensing and knew he was close to coming. He hummed and the vibrations set Dean off. With a shout Dean came, but Wesley didn’t let him pull away, moving his tongue so that it was running along the rim again. Dean let out a sigh and Wesley finally let him go. Dean moved away from him but then Wesley felt a tongue licking at one of his nipples while Dean’s other hand played with his other one.

 

One of Wesley’s hands fisted in the bedding while the other one threaded it’s way through Dean’s hair. He let his head fall back to the pillow as Dean began sucking at his nipple and Will started fucking into him harder. One of Will’s hands was now around Sam’s dick. He could feel Sam’s muscles tighten around him as he came, pulling Wesley’s orgasm, from which triggered Will’s. Wesley might have laughed but he thought he might actually pass out from the pleasure if it was possible. 

 

He must have had some goofy grin on his face though because as Sam and Dean left him, Will lay next to him and whispered in his ear. “You must have really enjoyed that.”

 

Wesley found he couldn’t answer. Instead he rolled onto his side and plastered himself against Will. Will chuckled but wound his arms around Wesley. Wesley let out a sigh and was asleep almost instantly.

 

*****

Wesley was hungry. It was what had woken him up. He sat up and reached for the blood, but Dean stopped him. Wesley hissed at him but Dean didn’t relent. “We need you hungry.”

 

Wesley raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

 

Will was sitting up next to him now and Sam was sitting next to Dean. 

 

“Sam and I, we’ve been talking, ever since we left the Enterprise. We want you guys to turn us.”

 

Wesley’s jaw dropped and he knew Will was doing the same beside him. He didn’t know what to say.

 

“Look, it’s not as if we’ve decided this on a whim or something. This is something we’ve been talking seriously about for the past two years.”

 

“And if you know Dean, then that’s saying something because he does not like to talk.”

 

Dean glared at Sam but it made Wesley smile. He could tell that they really wanted this, but he wasn’t sure they really knew what they were getting themselves into.

 

“Are you guys sure? I mean, do you understand what this will mean for the both of you?”

 

“No more hunting during the day. Feeding on the blood of animals. Living for all eternity. Together.”

 

“I think they pretty much got the gist of it.”

 

Wesley turned to face Will. “Do you think we should?”

 

Will shrugged. “Why not? It took me a hell of a lot less than two years to decide that I wanted you to change me.”

 

Wesley nodded. “Okay. We can do it then. Will and I should have some blood first though. We don’t want to take too much from the two of you.”

 

Dean nodded and handed him the blood. He and Will shared some until they felt full enough that they were in less danger of completely draining Sam and Dean. 

 

“So how do you guys want to do this?” Wesley asked. Dean smirked and Wesley rolled his eyes. Of course he would want to be bitten after sex. “I think that can be arranged.” He pushed Dean down onto the bedding and heard Will doing the same with Sam. 

 

Wesley didn’t bother with the foreplay. He just slicked up his fingers and made sure Dean was stretched enough for him, and then he covered himself with lube and slid into Dean. Dean opened for him easily, shifting so that Wesley could slide deeper into him. He wasn’t as easy with Dean as he would normally be. Soon he wouldn’t have to hold back with Dean at all.

 

Dean was getting closer so Wesley let himself go a little more. Wesley came and then bit down on Dean’s neck, ripping Dean’s orgasm from him. He drank Dean’s blood as Dean moaned beneath him, obviously in pleasure, maybe even still experiencing some of his orgasm. 

 

When Wesley had taken enough of Dean’s blood, he cut his wrist and held it up to Dean’s mouth for him to drink. Wesley was hard again inside of Dean but he remained motionless, unsure of whether or not Dean could handle or would want that right now. Dean finished drinking and closed his eyes. Wesley looked over and saw the same thing happening with Will and Sam.

 

Gently he pulled off Dean as Will pulled out of Sam. Will knocked him down onto the bedding and they rutted against each other until they came. After, Will got up and pulled Wesley to his feet. They turned out all the lights and made sure the blood was ready for when Sam and Dean woke up. Will had taken a while to wake up when Wesley had turned him, but Will had been injured. He didn’t think Sam and Dean would take as long.

 

Will and Wesley sat together as they waited, and after a few hours Sam and Dean finally stirred. Wesley took a container of blood over to Dean and Will did the same for Sam. Dean gulped down the blood greedily, eyes taking in the room around him. “How are you feeling?” he asked when Dean had finished drinking.

 

“I’m good. I feel good.”

 

“Good.”

 

Wesley took the container of blood from Dean and Dean gasped as their fingers touched. Wesley smirked at him. He could make out Dean easily in the darkness and he knew Dean could see him just as easily. 

 

“Lie down and I can show you exactly just how wonderful your heightened senses are.”

 

Dean glanced over at Sam and Will and Wesley did the same. They had already started what Wesley had just offered Dean. Dean nodded and lay down. Wesley covered Dean’s body with his own, kissing him a lot more gently than he ever had before. Dean was already moaning and writhing beneath him. Wesley didn’t think Dean was going to be as patient as Will had been.

 

He moved down to Dean’s neck, nipping and kissing and then moving down to Dean’s nipples. Dean started arching up into Wesley, seeking friction. Wesley chuckled and kissed his way further down Dean’s torso to take Dean into his mouth. Dean bucked up into him, but Wesley just hummed around him until Dean came. 

 

With the orgasm out of the way, Wesley went back to exploring Dean’s body and showing him what his heightened senses really could do for him, sexually anyway. 

 

When Dean was hard again Wesley growled low in his ear. “How do you want to do this?” 

 

Dean shivered and then rolled them so he was on top of Wesley. Wesley was happy to let Dean take the lead now. He was stronger now and he was a lot rougher with Wesley this time. Wesley started babbling nonsense and tried to get Dean to fuck him even harder. 

 

He had his arms around Dean and was gripping as hard as he could at Dean’s shoulders. When his orgasm hit him, he growled and held on to Dean so tightly that if Dean had still been human he probably would have broken some bones, at the very least. Dean though, had fucked him so hard that Wesley was actually going to be sore for a while. He and Will hadn’t done something like that in a long time.

 

Dean rolled off of him and Wesley just lay there in a kind of daze. Will came up next to him and nuzzled at his ear. “How ya feeling?”

 

“Exhausted. You?”

 

“Ready to get home.”

 

Wesley pulled Will to him. “Yeah, me too.”

 

Will kissed his cheek and Wesley drifted off.

 

*****

The quietness of the abandoned building was gone. Instead, Wesley heard the familiar sounds of the Enterprise. Wesley opened his eyes and found that he and Will were lying naked in the middle of the corridor. What was worse was that he and Will were both covered in semen and love bites. There was no mistaking what they had just been doing. Footsteps headed their way and they were greeted by Worf and a few other members of the security team.

 

Wesley and Will looked at each other and just laughed.

 

*****

 

After debriefing and a lengthy hot shower, they were lying in each other’s arms in their own bed. 

 

“I am so glad to be back,” Will sighed.

 

“You sound like you didn’t have any fun with them.”

 

“No, it’s not that.”

 

“Will, what’s bothering you? Tell me the truth.”

 

“You and Dean.”

 

Wesley pulled away and propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at Will. “I thought you were okay with that. You know that he doesn’t mean anything to me.”

 

“It’s just that you were so excited to see him, and that last time, after we turned them, you were really into that. Really into it. I don’t think you were aware of what you were saying but you kept talking about how good it was. You just went on and on.”

 

Wesley lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Will’s hair. “Will, you have to believe me when I say that it was just sex and that’s all it could ever be.”

 

“And what about the sex, Wesley?”

 

Wesley couldn’t help the snort of laughter even though he hated that Will looked hurt by it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh. Will, sex with Dean was nowhere near as good as it is with you. Just because it’s only sex with Dean doesn’t mean that it’s better sex with Dean.”

 

Will closed his eyes and swallowed hard. When he opened his eyes Wesley could see the hurt that Will had been trying to hide.

 

“If this bothered you so much, then why didn’t you say something sooner?”

 

“Would you have given up sex with Dean if I had asked you to?”

 

“Of course I would have.”

 

“So if we see Sam and Dean again and I asked you to…”

 

“Then I wouldn't have sex with Dean. We don’t have to do what we’ve been doing. It’s not a big deal.”

 

Will smiled at him. He looked relieved. “Okay. Great. Thank you.”

 

He didn’t know why Will was so worried. Wesley would give up Dean in a heartbeat. He wasn’t the one that Wesley wanted to spend an eternity with, it was Will. He just couldn’t believe that, after so long, Will would doubt him. For Will’s sake, he kind of hoped that they never saw Sam and Dean again.


End file.
